The tank apparatus of the present invention is typically utilized in the fighting of forest fires and other large fires.
In fighting such fires, portable water tanks are often utilized, and helicopters and other aircraft may often be employed. These aircraft may typically be capable of scooping water from a body or tank of water and depositing it on a fire. A helicopter or other aircraft may suspend a container to dip water from bodies of water or tanks for dropping on a fire area.
The present invention relates to a portable and towable tank assembly for movement to a forest fire or other fire are for quick positioning in a fire area utilizing any source of water available, such as a hydrant or a body of water.
The portable tank apparatus comprises a body, beam members disposed along each side of the tank body to support it on the ground. A yoke at the front of the apparatus is rotatable between a raised position and a lowered towing position. A brace member is pivotal on an upper portion of the tank and another brace member is hingedly connected therewith and with the yoke for movement to raise and lower the yoke by acting at the hinged connection between the brace members.
Another pair of brace members are hingedly connected, a first one at the rear of the tank and the other connected therewith and carrying rotatable ground wheels maintained extended by the braces when aligned.